Many potential purchasers of products may hesitate purchasing products that may require a contractor service such as installation. Some contractors may not be certified. Finding a certified contractor may be difficult for some purchasers. Finding an available contractor may be difficult for some purchasers. Many potential purchasers may be concerned with being overcharged by contractors. Many contractors may be concerned about getting paid by purchasers after a contracted service has been completed for the purchasers. Many potential purchasers may be uncomfortable disclosing banking data directly to contractors.
Many e-commerce providers recognize that some potential product sales may be lost due to leaving the burden to find a contractor to purchasers. Contractor(s) may be desired to complete a required contractor service related to a potential product purchase. Many e-commerce providers recognize the liability of recommending third-party contractors. Some e-commerce providers may hire and/or certify contractors directly. However, this may be a time-consuming process. Furthermore, a plurality of third-party contractors in a plurality of locations covering a plurality of contractor service types may be needed to cover a plurality of products offered for sale through an e-commerce system available on a global network such as the Internet. Automated systems, stored programs, and methods are needed to certify third-party contractors to provide contractor services for purchasers.
Many e-commerce providers realize that some potential sales may be lost if purchasers are not offered transactions that are easily understandable and immediate. Automated systems, stored programs, and methods are needed to improve e-commerce transactions for purchasers of products and related contractor services.